Future Songs
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Stories about the Next Generation.
1. The Sound of Her Silence (LilyRoxanne)

**Written For:**

\- Menagerie of Pairings Challenge: Roxanne/Lucy, "Don't you dare!"

\- September Event: (word) Virgin, (action) Discussing with friends about how to lose their virginity

 **Pairing:** Roxanne/Lucy

 **Word Count:** 520

* * *

 **The Sound of Her Silence**

Lucy Weasley flinched as something lightweight hit her on the side of the head, breaking her concentration. She had been studying determinedly, trying to make sure that she absorbed every piece of information from her Potions book. It was a constant source of irritance to her that she hadn't inherited her father's unwavering intelligence. Whilst she was smart, she definitely didn't live up to his standards.

She looked around wildly, and spotted her cousin Rose sitting a few seats away. She was grinning widely, her brown eyes glittering mischeviously. Lucy sighed, picking up the object that had been used to get her attention—a scrunched up ball of parchment.

It was even more of an irritance to her that Rose Weasley was so smart, yet she didn't need to work as hard as Lucy did.

' _Do you have a date for the Christmas party yet?'_ the note read in Rose's swirly font. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, throwing the note back at Rose. She picked it up and began to scribble something else. _'You need to hurry up, it's about time you lost your V card.'_

Lucy felt herself flush as she read the note, and she glared at Rose before writing back. _'And how do you propose I do that?'_

"Ask someone," hissed Rose across the table. When Professor McGonagall whipped around to look in the direction of the sound, she pretended to be focusing on her book, when she was in fact writing another note. _'How about I ask Hector for you?'_

Lucy glanced over at the boy in question: Hector Longbottom. His family was a close friend of hers, and she had known him almost his entire life. She had no sexual interest in him. She shook her head determinedly at Rose.

' _It doesn't matter who you pick. You don't want to be a virgin before you graduate, do you?'_

' _I don't really care! It's unimportant.'_

' _Well, I'm going to ask him for you.'_

As Rose cleared her throat and looked towards Hector, Lily growled. "Don't you dare!"

Rose smirked, but didn't do anything.

The truth was, Lucy didn't want to ask a boy to the Christmas party, much less lose her virginity to one. It was something that she hadn' really discussed with anyone, not even her cousins or siblings—but Lucy didn't have any interest in boys at all.

Her gaze slid down the length of the table until it settled on another cousin, one who she wasn't as close to Rose. But it didn't mean she didn't love her dearly. Though, one might argue that it was in the wrong way.

Roxanne was a year older than Lucy, with coffee coloured skin and thick, dark hair, which she wore in hundreds of thin braids. She was athletic and quiet, holding a deep love for Quidditch and flying. She didn't have that many friends, but whenever Lucy saw her with her small entourage, her bubbly laugh was the most beautiful thing in the world.

But Lucy could never reveal her true feelings. After all, what would her family think?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** If you want to follow my progress, please like my Facebook page, Screaming Faeries. Link can be found on my profile page!


	2. The Wrong Sibling (JamesIIScorpius)

**Written For:**

\- Menagerie of Pairings Challenge: James II/Scorpius, (scenario) Breaking a dish

\- September Event: (object) Broomstick, (dialogue) "Why is there no coffee left? Coffee is a basic human right."

 **Pairing:** James II/Scorpius

 **Word Count:** 973

* * *

 **The Wrong Sibling**

James stared out onto the field behind their apartment, watching the two figures speeding through the air on their broomsticks. He wished that he could be out there with them, but seeing as he hadn't been paid this month, he had promised Albus that he would do all of the chores and make up for not being able to give him the rent.

It was a little embarrassing, having to live in his younger brother's apartment and be the general lackey, but it was what it was. Albus had secured a great job at the Ministry of Magic, using his wealth to invest in shares that rocketed him up the ladder, whilst James had blown his inheritance on his tour of the world. Now that he was home and broke, he was only able to get a job selling ice cream at Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour in Diagon Alley. It wasn't the most highly paid of jobs, and he knew that deep down, his father wasn't entirely happy about his career choice.

Which is why James had decided to move in with Albus. At twenty-three, Albus owned his own apartment, which he shared with his best friend Scorpius, and his girlfriend, Cassiopeia, who also happened to be Scorpius's younger sister. James just hadn't been able to withstand the disappointed glances that Harry would send his way, and his mother's gentle prompting to try and set him up in her office. The last thing James wanted was charity. He had made his own bed, and now he planned to lie in it.

Albus had happily taken James in, though James knew that he was also a little disappointed. He had secretly hoped to offer the spare room to Lily, their youngest sister. James knew that Albus privately hoped that Scorpius and Lily would hit it off, so that the four of them would make quite the double couple, a brother and a sister dating a brother and a sister. Albus had always enjoyed symmetry, and James had always been a particular obstacle that got in the way.

Though, Lily had no interest in Scorpius, or getting into a relationship at all. She was a career driven young woman, and spent most of her time in America, where she owned her own house. It was highly unlikely she would uproot and move in with her big brother.

While James daydreamed and washed the pots diligently, he didn't hear someone entering the kitchen behind him, nor did he notice the person head over to the counter and grab the milk from the fridge. So he almost jumped out of his skin, when that person spoke.

"For God's sake!" Scorpius yelled, slamming the coffee jar down on the counter. "Why is there no coffee left? Coffee is a basic human right." James flinched so significantly that he dropped the bowl that he had been washing, and it slipped out of his soapy hands and shattered on the floor. He sighed loudly, but Scorpius just sniggered. "No harm done," he said, waving his wand towards the source of the mess. The shards of the bowl sprung into action, and pieced themselves back together neatly. "Why on earth are you washing the dishes manually?"

James shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. "I think it's quite relaxing."

"You're so weird," Scorpius laughed, beginning to peel off his sweaty Quidditch shirt. He turned and threw the shirt into laundry basket, and took a long swig of the milk from the bottle. When he made eye contact with James, he smiled guiltily. "Don't tell Albus I did that. He's always telling me to use a glass."

"Don't worry, I'm equally guilty for that trick. He used to let the milk sour on purpose when we lived at home, so that I would go into the fridge for the drink and take a gulp of gone-off milk," James shuddered at the memory, and Scorpius sniggered.

"He's a cruel bastard, that Albus." He sat down at the kitchen table, and James smiled, glancing back out of the window. He could see Albus still swooping and swerving around the field on his broom. "But he's always been a good mate."

"It's just a shame that you never decided to pursue a relationship with Lily," James said, drying his hands on a towel. "Albus really hoped you would make a great foursome."

"Yeah, Lily isn't really my type," Scorpius shot a glance at James. "No offence—but it's not just Lily. It's…"

"What is it?" James sat down opposite Scorpius, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't tell Albus, will you? I'm going to tell him, I am. I'm just not sure how he'll take it yet."

"Of course."

Scorpius took a breath. "It's the female species in it's entirety. I'm not attracted to women."

"So…you're gay?" When Scorpius nodded, James laughed. "Scorpius, Albus won't hate you for being _gay_."

"Probably not, but he might hate me for being attracted to the wrong sibling."

James froze his laughter, staring at Scorpius. His face was calm and collected, showing no sign of embarrassment or amusement. James wondered if Scorpius was pulling his leg, setting him up for a joke—but there was nothing funny about the way he spoke.

"Scorpius, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Scorpius stood up from his seat, and grinned. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

James remained silent while Scorpius moved around the kitchen, returning various items to their cupboards and shoving the milk back in the fridge. "I know how you can make it up to me," he said suddenly, causing Scorpius to turn back around and face him.

"How?" he asked.

James grinned. "Lets go on a date. Tomorrow night," he paused. "My treat."

Scorpius looked momentarily bewildered, but he smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** If you want to follow my progress, please like my Facebook page, Screaming Faeries. Link can be found on my profile page!


	3. Importance of Contraception (LysRose)

**Written For:**

\- September Event: (action) An older student or teacher handing out contraceptives, (action) Being given a detention

 **Pairing:** Lysander/Rose

 **Word Count:** 945

* * *

 **The Importance of Contraception**

The seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws mingled together in Professor Neville's indoor classroom, watching as the teacher bumbled around the tables, looking mortified and red-faced.

"Now students, I don't want anyone to start acting like children. You're not first years anymore, and this is a very important new lesson that the Minister for Magic has insisted that we begin teaching at Hogwarts."

Rose resisted the urge to groan as she tried to imagine what time-consuming new subject her mother had come up with. Unlike Hugo, who was much more studious, Rose _abhorred_ the idea of extra classes. "Sir, does this mean extra homework?" she called, without raising her hand.

"Miss Weasley, please remember to put up your hand next time," Neville replied kindly. "But no, there won't be any homework. Unless you count always remembering the importance of this class your homework!" he chuckled to himself, but ceased his laughter when no one else joined in. "Well, lets get on with it." He cleared his throat gruffly and returned to his desk, where a small black box sat. Rose craned her head, trying to get a glimpse of the contents.

"I know what it is," a voice from beside her confessed proudly. Rose turned to Lysander Scamander, raising her eyebrows. _"Contraceptives."_

"What on earth is a contraceptive?" she murmured in reply. Just as Lysander was about to speak, Neville continued talking.

" _Contraptives,"_ he announced, and then looked back at the box. "I mean, contra- _ceptives_. I think that's how it's pronounced. Does anyone know what contraceptives are?"

Lysander threw his hand in the air immediately, almost knocking Rose's glasses off her face, and Neville nodded. "A device used to prevent pregnancy, sir."

"Know-it-all," muttered Rose, before realisation set in. "Wait, does that mean…"

"That's correct. There are many different forms of contraceptive. These are…" Neville flushed a deep shade of plum. "What the Muggles call _condoms._ They are to be…erm…" Neville shuffled around, trying to extract a slip of parchment from within the box, which apparently had the definition of a condom. "A…a rubber sheath that is placed on the…oh, Merlin."

"What is it, sir?" Rose called, her curiosity peaked.

"Please raise your hand, Miss Weasley," Neville slackened his collar. "It is placed on the _penis_ during intercourse to prevent…oh students, please calm yourselves down!" The entire class had erupted into peals of laughter as soon as the word 'penis' had left Neville's mouth. He sat back down on his seat, rubbing his temples, and proceeded to shout over the laughter. "I'm going to hand out some of these condoms. You are to use them in the event of…you know."

Neville walked around the class briskly, dropping handfuls of condoms in front of everyone. Rose picked up the foil packet and peered at it, before ripping it open. "Ew, it's like a wet balloon!" she shouted, making a dramatic show of pretending to be sick when her hands touched the lubricated condom. "Hey, Lysander—do you want to use this with me?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Lysander snorted.

"Watch this." He grabbed the condom out of Rose's hand and began to stretch the opening over his head.

"What on earth are you doing? That's so gross!" Rose squealed as Lysander pulled the latex right over his forehead until only his mouth and chin were exposed. He then began to puff air from his nostrils into the condom, and Rose watched in awe as it began to balloon up around his head. She dissolve into fresh peals of laughter, burrowing her face in her arms to try and muffle the giggles.

"Professor Longbottom, might I ask what is going on in here?" a crisp voice shouted from the doorway, and everyone silenced instantly. Professor McGonagall stood in the entryway to the classroom, staring around the class.

Almost everyone was messing around with a condom in some manner. Many of them had been blown up into makeshift balloons, and were bouncing around the classroom. Some had even been filled with water and used as water bombs, meaning that several students were soaking wet. Lysander was the only person who had the condom over his head.

Poor Neville was practically cowering behind his desk, clearly wishing that he had never been picked to deliver this class. "Sorry, Headmistress," he began awkwardly. "Things have just…got a little out of hand."

"I can see that," she replied stiffly. "This was _not_ what the Minister expected when she demanded that our students learn about contraception! Everyone in this class will receive detention, and I am going to write to _all_ of your parents." McGonagall's eyes lingered on Lysander. "Mr Scamander, remove that thing from your head _at once_."

Before Lysander could pull it off his head, Rose used her quill to stab the condom, and it popped loudly, leaving stringy bits of latex hanging around Lysander's face and neck. The class erupted into laughter again, stopping only when McGonagall clapped her hands loudly.

" _Double detention_ for Miss Weasley," she snapped. "Clearly, you and Mr Scamander need a lesson on how to correctly use contraceptives." With a swish of her robes she left the classroom, leaving the students in silence.

"Well, that didn't sound weird at all," Rose muttered.

Lysander sniggered, and shoved the remaining condoms into his pocket. "I don't know. I'm sure you'd really enjoy a special lesson on condoms with Professor McGonagall." The bell rang loudly outside the classroom, and before Rose could swat at Lysander, he had waggled his fingers and deftly escape her clutches.

She would make sure she got him before the end of the day—and the condom would definitely be involved.


	4. Plagiarism (LysanderLilyII)

**Written For:**

\- September Event: (action) Copying someone else's work, (dialogue) "Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool."

 **Pairing:** Lysander/Lily II

 **Word Count:** 284

* * *

 **Plagiarism**

"Hey Lysander, can I sit next to you?"

Lysander looked up, meeting eyes with the girl he had crushed on since he had started Hogwarts. Lily Luna Potter was a vision of soft green eyes, peachy skin and thick auburn hair. She was unbelievably popular, with friends that flocked around her, always hanging on her every word. Lysander didn't know whether it was because of her famous father or her astonishing good looks.

Regardless, people like Lily didn't usually hang around with the more unusual folk like Lysander. So it came as an enormous surprise that Lily wanted to sit next to _him_.

"Er…of course. Please, sit down." He hurriedly swept his bag off the seat beside him, and Lily sat down promptly. He looked back to the front of the class, feeling happy that he had been noticed by Lily.

As their Potions class progressed, he had no idea that everything he scribbled down, Lily copied, and wrote it down on her own parchment. When class finally ended, she jumped up from her seat without even saying goodbye to Lysander, and skipped out of the classroom.

"Wow. I can't believe that someone like me has _finally_ been noticed by someone like Lily," he said dreamily, leaning back on his chair. His friend Hugo Weasley, who also happened to be Lily's cousin, leaned towards him from his desk.

"You do realise she only wanted to copy your work, don't you? She literally just used you. That's what Lily does, she uses people, then throws them away."

Lysander's eyes misted over even more. "Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool."

Hugo shook his head, sighing. Some people would just never learn.


	5. Be Careful of the (AlbusScorpius)

**Written For:**

\- Advent Calendar Day 6: Written for Butter (Slytherin Buttercat)

\- Year Long Scavenger Hunt: D-25 (Write about receiving an inheritance that isn't money).

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Word Count:** 469

* * *

 **Be Careful of the Company You Keep**

As Albus walked up to the door of Scorpius's Diagon Alley apartment, he winced. The inevitable sound of glass shattering had just echoed behind the door, which could only mean one thing: Scorpius was _really_ angry.

Scorpius Malfoy was the kind of person who never got angry, at least not to the point of breaking his possessions. He was the type who let things bottle and brew over time, until they finally exploded from within him, as though he was made of nothing but sugar glass. Grasping the doorhandle, Albus let himself into the apartment.

"What on earth is _that?_ " he asked immediately. Scorpius was stood in the centre of his studio apartment, with a thin, black cane in his hands. The shards of a crystal vase surrounded him; his feet were damp and covered in white rose petals. Scorpius threw the cane into the mess and sunk down onto the sofa, his face in his hands.

Albus crossed over the glass and sat down beside Scorpius, placing a hand on his back. "Hey, what's up?"

"My grandfather." Scorpius grumbled, leaning back on the sofa. He stared up at the ceiling, his pale blue eyes looking oddly misty. They were red-rimmed, as though he had been crying. "He died yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not," Scorpius replied. "And I'm not, either. I'm not sorry he's dead - he was an arsehole."

"So why are you so upset?"

Scorpius glared at the black cane on the floor, and Albus followed his gaze. He noticed the gem-encrusted snake handle, and knew instantly where it came from. "My grandfather wrote me out of his inheritance. That cane, and a vase of roses was all I received from my grandmother."

Albus didn't say anything, allowing Scorpius to continue.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything. I didn't want _anything_ from him. It's the message that the stupid cane sends."

"What message is that?"

"That he still expects me to follow in his footsteps and drag myself out of the disappointment that I've become."

"Why would he think you're a disappointment?" Albus looked bewildered. "You got twelve O Grades, and you have one of the best jobs in the Ministry. You have outshone your father, and your grandfather, in my father's opinion."

" _Be careful of the company you keep,"_ Scorpius quoted, meeting Albus's eyes. "That's what he used to say."

"You mean…me?"

Scorpius nodded, and Albus looked downcast. Suddenly, Scorpius sat up and placed his hand on the back of Albus's head, letting his fingers slide into his dark hair. He moved forwards and pressed his mouth gently against his, and Albus melted into the soft kiss. "Luckily," he murmured into Albus's mouth between kisses. "I never really listened to my grandfather."


	6. Let the More Loving One Be Me(AlbusScor)

\- Hogwarts Advent Calendar: Scorbus for Poke (Pokeeeeeeee

 **Pairings/Characters:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Word Count:** 606

* * *

 **Let the More Loving One Be Me**

Scorpius watched Albus over the top of his poetry anthology. The youngest Potter was walking towards him, clutching a tray with two ice-cream sundaes, when an elbow suddenly jutted out of nowhere, sending the tray flying to the floor.

"Whoops." The perpetrator gave Albus a swift, up-and-down glare. Scorpius recognised the man: it was Martin Flint, a sour-faced older man whose father was a friend of Scorpius's.

Before Martin could explain, Albus had lunged at the man, throwing his fists vicously into his face. The other customers of the Ice Cream Parlour scattered, and Scorpius threw his book aside and dived forward to grab Albus by the arms. When Martin stood up, he was wiping a bloody nose, shooting a filthy look between Scorpius and Albus. "You're ruining your family's reputation, hanging around with that traitor," muttered Martin. "He's just as crazy as his father."

"My family had it's reputation ruined a long time before you came around, Flint," snarled Scorpius, dusting Albus off. "And it wasn't the Potter name that ruined it."

Martin tossed his fringe to one side, and stalked away. Albus fell to the floor and started to pick up the broken fragments of the sundae glasses. "Leave it, Al." Albus nodded and took his wand out from his pocket and waved it at the mess. The pieces of broken glass were pulled together, as though attracted by some unseen magnetic force. The glasses were whole again, but the ice cream remained in a melting puddle on the floor. "It doesn't matter. Let's go for a walk."

Albus nodded again, and Scorpius took his hand. Immediately, Albus pulled away, his face glowing. "I'm sorry, Scorpius," he muttered. "I love you, you know I do…"

"But you're still embarrassed." Scorpius looked at the ground. "I understand."

"It's not that I'm _embarrassed,"_ Albus looked exasperated. "Things are just hard enough as it is, with your people throwing things at me or banging into me and making me drop things, without adding our relationship into the equation."

" _My_ people?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant."

"I get it, alright? I care more about our relationship than you do." Scorpius stalked ahead, leaving Albus sighing and hurrying after him. As Scorpius walked, he opened his poetry book again, burying his nose into the pages.

"You're such a dramatic, Scorp!" he hissed. "All you do is sulk and frown and read _poetry._ " Albus batted the anthology out of Scorpius's hands, and it fell to the ground, landing in a puddle. Scorpius groaned loudly and made to reach the book, but Albus stood in front of him. "This is why your judgement is so clouded. You can't see past all this romantic angst."

"That isn't what this is about!" yelled Scorpius. Passer-bys were beginning to stare, including Martin Flint, who hadn't ventured too far away, and Scorpius noticed Albus shooting glances left and right. "What are you blushing for, Al? People starting to recognise the precious Potter progeny? Are you worried they might realise you're ga—" he was shut off as Albus suddenly pressed his lips into Scorpius's.

A silence lapsed around them, followed by a series of gasps. When Albus pulled away, it was Scorpius's turn to blush. "Are you happy now?" Albus grumbled, reaching to pick Scorpius's book up from the ground.

Scorpius blinked, slightly stunned. "I suppose so," he replied meekly. Albus sauntered off ahead, shooting one last glare in Martin Flint's direction, and Scorpius followed him slowly.

He had longed for change, but he hadn't expected it to happen so quickly.


	7. Accidents Happen (LorcanLucy)

**Written For:**

\- 2017 Drabbles: Connection

\- Hogwarts Writing Club: Tropes of the Month - Accidental Hand Hold

\- Jewel Day Challenge: Aventurine Ring - Write about a next-gen character

\- Build-a-Fic Workshop: (pairing) Lorcan/Lucy, (word) Ribbon, (location) Quality Quidditch Supplies, (word) Spring, (dialogue) "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

 **Word Count:** 530

 **Pairing/Characters:** Lorcan/Lucy

* * *

 **Accidents Happen**

Lorcan bit his lip as he glanced at Lucy, who walked through Diagon Alley alongside him. She was laughing at something he had just said, and it was the most beautiful thing that Lorcan had ever seen. Her strawberry blonde hair glistened in the sun and shiny pink lips stretched across her teeth as she laughed. All Lorcan wanted to do was reached over and capture those wonderful lips in his…

He was distracted as Lucy snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Lorcan, are you in there?"

Lorcan shook his head quickly. "Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about…about my Potions homework."

Lucy raised a thin eyebrow. "It's the summer holidays."

"I've had an overdue Potions assignment since spring," he replied quickly. "Anyway, what's the matter?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Lucy rolled her eyes expressively. "Quality Quidditch Supplies — I thought you wanted a new Beater's bat?"

"Y-yeah. Actually," Lorcan realised that his neck was starting to feel uncomfortably wall, and he slackened his collar. "Why don't we get some ice cream?"

Lucy lifted her eyebrow higher. "You normally can't _wait_ to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Let's just go get some ice cream, okay?" Lorcan urged, and Lucy shrugged, walking ahead. They headed towards the ice cream parlour, and Lorcan focused on the scarlet ribbon that Lucy wore in her hair. _'I have to tell her today,'_ he thought determinedly. _'I have to tell her how I feel.'_ He hurried to catch up with her, and suddenly, his hand brushed against hers.

The movement in the street seemed to freeze, and the spot where his and hand had touched hers burned intensely. _'Goddammit,'_ he cursed inwardly, hoping beyond hope that Lucy hadn't noticed.

When the people in the street started moving again, Lucy jerked her head automatically to look at Lorcan. The heat started to spread up his neck, spreading a blush across his face as bright as the ribbon in her hair. "I'm s-sorry," he spluttered, withdrawing his hand. "It was an accident. A total acc—"

Lucy snatched his hand back suddenly, and entwined her fingers with his. "I knew we had a connection," she said suddenly, a grin spreading across her face. "Molly kept on telling me that I was imagining things; that you didn't really like me like _that_ , because we've been friends for so long. But I knew you liked me."

"Y-you did?" Lorcan was staring down at their clasped hands in shock.

"Well, I hoped so." Lucy placed her other hand on top of Lorcan's. "I've always liked you," suddenly, she seemed unusually shy and girlish. A slight tinge spread across her nose and freckled cheeks, but it didn't match the one that still burned Lorcan's face.

"Y-you do?" Lorcan hardly dared to breathe.

"Yes, you dummy." Lucy smiled up at him. "Of _course_ I'll be your girlfriend, Lorcan Scamander."

They continued walking, and Lorcan felt the corners of his mouth upturning. He hadn't exactly asked Lucy to be his girlfriend — but he didn't care. He had earned the outcome that he had wanted, and much more.


End file.
